The testing of an integrated circuit device is a very important step in the production of quality semiconductor devices. A number of different tests may be performed on the integrated circuit device to identify whether the circuit is operating correctly and whether or not the circuit is likely to malfunction in the future.
When testing an integrated circuit device, the integrated circuit device is placed in a test fixture. The test fixture is mounted on a device under test (DUT) board. The DUT board has contact pads that are electrically connected to the individual leads of the integrated circuit device. Electrical signal probes from the tester are brought into contact with the contact pads on the test board for coupling electrical signals to the integrated circuit device and for monitoring the signals from the integrated circuit device.
A problem arises when testing integrated circuit devices with contacts on multiple surfaces (i.e., top and bottom surfaces). Presently, testing these types of integrated circuit devices requires testing one side of the device at a time. Thus, one has to test a first side of the integrated circuit device, turn the integrated circuit device over and then test the second side. Testing integrated circuit devices with contacts on multiple surfaces in the above manner, results in increase test time and cost.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device and method that will allow testing of semiconductor devices having contacts on multiple surfaces that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.